


Rock Band

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: TheAvengersare a rock band that rose quickly up the charts. When they broke up suddenly, they disappeared just as fast. Is there any hope for a reunion?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: AU-gust prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Kudos: 10





	Rock Band

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have Chapters 2 & 3 written for this, but I was rushed to post this for Day 13 of AU_gust, and I don't want to post those chapters until Chapter 4 is written. Like the other incomplete works of this series, these will be updated after AUgust is complete.

The band _Avengers_ rose up the charts quickly. With several hit songs on the first album, they were the hot new stars. Produced by Shield Records, they quickly went platinum.

Fans all around could tell you the names of the members. Tony Stark “Iron Man” was the vocalist and backup guitarist, Steve Rogers “Captain America” was the keyboard player, Thor “The God of Thunder” played the lead guitar, Natasha Romanov “Black Widow” was the bassist, and the drummer was James “Bucky” Barnes “the Winter Soldier”. Their stage director was the talented Bruce Banner, and their manager/agent was James Rhodes, called “Rhodey.” Clint Barton, a former roadie, was their lights man.

They looked like your average rock band. Tony styled his hair in a fauxhawk, used a shiny black kohl, and contoured his face so that his cheekbones stuck out. He had no tattoos and once confided to Buzzfeed that he’s afraid of needles. Steve is a short, skinny man with shaggy blonde hair that falls over one eye. Like Tony, he doesn’t have tattoos, but he wears a lot of leather. Thor is a huge bulking man with long blonde hair, a big beard, and tattoos covering his chest and shoulders. Each one had a meaning, and he explained them all in a Rolling Stone article. Natasha was a pale woman with naturally bright red hair that is always in a tightly curled bob. Her makeup was always flawless, and she has a dainty red rose tattooed on her left bicep. There were rumors she had another one somewhere else, but she never answered when asked. Bucky was muscular, not as big as Thor, and often played shirtless. He had a full sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. When asked about them, he told them he wanted to piss off his parents. “It worked.” He grinned. Bruce was a short man with curly hair who looked like he should be anywhere but a rock stage. Rhodey was a black man with close cut hair. He often wore suits that fit his figure nicely. Clint? Clint was the resident dumpster fire. When Tony brought him on stage, he often had on a pair of cutoff sweatpants shorts and a purple tank. He never didn’t have a band aid somewhere on his body.

Every night, Tony would bring everyone out on stage and introduce them. There would be some witty banter back and forth, and anyone watching could tell that they were a family. After backstage and tour videos surfaced, fans were excited. They saw what they thought to be the true personalities of all the members. As it happens in every fandom, the shipping started. Fans would make edits, write fanfiction, and make art of either self-insert or member x member material.

Fans speculated if any of them were actually dating. Some saw the camaraderie between Steve and Bucky and created a ship named “Stucky.” Some thought Steve was dating Thor. Natasha seemed the most closed off of them all. Fans speculated her sexuality and shipped her with anyone and everyone. As most fandoms go, things got a little out of hand.

The one ship that seemed to be the biggest, due to the dynamic of the two, was called “Winteriron.” Tony and Bucky were often seen together, flirted heavily during interviews, and often had social media twitter wars. No one was surprised when, one night, after a song, Tony ran back to the drums and kissed Bucky. “That’s my Jamie,” he said and winked. The crowd goes wild. The next morning, they came out to the press.

Everything was going great, the band was high in the charts, and things were looking up when suddenly, the band put out a statement that they were breaking up. They apologized to all fans, reimbursed tickets, and said not to hope for their return. Rumors as to why they split |surface everywhere. The only things the fans know are the following: 1.) Tony started dating Tiberius Stone. They both posted thirst traps of Tony everywhere, often boasting of threesomes they had with famous celebrities, both male and female. 2.) Steve was on record for calling Tony a “cheap whore with no regard for anyone else. 3.) Bucky basically disappeared from all social media. His publicist would add a few photos to his Instagram account, but everyone knew it was not him. 4.) Rhodey would not speak up about the split. The only thing he said was “they knew what they wanted”. The others would not answer any questions about the band. When asked, Tony had snorted and asked. “Oh honey, why would I care? It’s dead. Leave it there.” Stone had placed a hand on Tony’s forearm and led him away. The band died as quickly as it had arrived.

Now, it has been six years since the band broke up. Most people hear one of their songs on a throwback radio station and say, “Oh, I remember this band!” But there are some fans who will not give up on them. Although the Instagram account has been inactive for six years, they still tag it to ask when they’ll be getting back together. They still make _Avengers_ fan material. They hope and pray for a reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
